The Family of Hell
by xXShirouNekoXx
Summary: A new family moved into Forks, Washington and it seems vampires and shift-shapers are not the only strange(*shrugs*) humans there. The summary sucks, so I hope you can deal with it XD Rosalie Hale won't be in here, this pure yaoi! Oh the reader will be part of the family too, and your titled as the dangerous and violent child. Expect some OOC
1. Chapter 1: The Arrival of The Macedons

The Family of Hell Chapter 1

xXShirou_NekoXx

Hadrian, the devil, decided to move to Forks, Washington so his family can get away from the war in Hell. Nyna, his wife, had finished unpacking all the stuff; they are currently living in a manor built by demons.

"Honey I feel the presences of vampires and shape-shifters in this town. Don't you think they'll harm the kids?" She looked at her husband with a worried expression on her face.

"Don't worry dear, I will show them what hell is…" Hadrian has a very terrifying expression on his face. Nyna smiles on how he is trying to reassure her.

"Thank you honey," she kisses his cheek, "Well I will be going to market to get some food, I'll be taking Harry with me."

"Alright be careful and change into your human form." He replied, with a small smile on his face.

"Of course dear," she leaves the study room and heads towards the library Harry is in.

"Harry can you accompany me to the market to get some food so I can cook." Harry nods and closes the book he was reading. She went to go get the keys to the car. They both left the house and they turned into their human form. Nyna had long, silver hair that sparkled in the sun, beautiful emerald eyes, light pink lips and beautiful, smooth, porcelain skin. She had a figure most women wish to have, an hour glass shape, she also looked like she was in her twenties. Harry had stunning, raven black hair, gently mussed and still damp, that hung slightly over his forehead. He was short compared to Nyna, he was slender, and his hands were slender and petite. They suited him perfectly, and his skin was golden and creamy. He had an exquisite, oval face, smooth skin and the most beautiful rosy lips, which tempted anyone to kiss them. His eyes were also emerald just like Nyna's, she was proud to show off her beautiful and adorable son to the humans.

Once they got into the car, she turned the car on, put it on drive and began to drive. Harry looked at the list of items they were going to get," Can we get candy for her too? She has to be hungry from being locked up in that cage for a long time."

"Of course we will, you're so sweet, Harry." She smiled at how thoughtful he was to his sister, who is very dangerous when angered. When they got to the market, they bought what they needed, and left leaving people stunned and in awe of their beauty. They thought the only beautiful people here were the Cullen Family. Rumors of The Macedon family spreaded quickly to the entire town, until it got to the ears of the Cullen Family.


	2. Chapter 2: The Children of The Devil

The Family of Hell Ch.2

xXShirouNekoXx

The Macedon family was interested to know the vampires and shift-shapers that lived nearby, as were the Cullen family interested to know about the family full of beautiful people. The Macedon children were going to attend the same high school as the Cullen family; they were prepared for another year of high school. Cain, the oldest son, and Minerva, the oldest daughter, were going to be seniors, Marth and his wife, Yuzuki, were going to be juniors. Coma and Yue were going to be sophomores while Kenny, Nerva, Harry, Draco, Neville, and (Name) were going to be freshman. Hadrian, who is a lawyer in the human world, was dropping off his children at school. Once the Macedon children got out of their father's or their own cars, everyone was stunned out how beautiful everyone was except 3 plain looking kids.

Marth walked over to his little brother, Nerva, "Hey Nerva, Kenny, (Name), can you take care of Draco, Neville, and Harry? Many of these humans will try to approach them, please protect them."

Nerva grinned, "Of course we will," then his grin disappeared, "No one will be laying their filthy hands on Draco."

"But I don't you guys to get violent though, this goes to you (Name)."

"Are you saying I am incapable of doing that?" (Name) frowned as [he/she] looked up at Marth.

"I'm not implying that… it's just you can get too aggressive," he sighs, " I thought sending to Japan for middle school was going to make you humble or not as aggressive as you usually are.

"Hmph!" [Name] left to where Harry was and made him hold onto [his/her] arm. They are stopped by Jessica Stanley, "You two must be the Macedon children!?"

"Obviously you mongrel idiot…" [Name] slightly pushed her out of the way; [he/she] wanted to take Harry on time to class.

"That was rude, [Name]." Harry looked at his [brother/sister]

[Name] stopped walking and looked at Harry, "I'm sorry Harry, for my language. I hope you can forgive me."

"Of course I can, but lets try to be nicer to people, since we don't want any bad rumors to spread around."

"That won't happen… I will torture whoever dares spread a nasty rumor about us to death."

[Name] kept walking Harry to class, unaware Alice's presence, and said, "They seem to be an interesting family."

She left to go catch up with Jasper, who was waiting for her at the end of the hall.


	3. Chapter 3:Getting to Know The Macedons

The Family of Hell Ch.3

xXShirouNekoXx

Jasper looked at Alice and asked, "What made you take so long?"

Alice smiled, "I just happened to get distracted with the conversation I overheard."

Each Macedon went to their classes and didn't want to be asked questions on why they moved here. Minerva glared at anyone who got near her husband, Cain, and herself. Marth kept Yuzuki close to him and ignored everyone; many of the girls fell in love with the sons of the Macedon Family. Though the sons put no attention to the girls, only 4 sons had no partners: Coma, Harry, Draco, and Neville. Once it was lunch, Kenny, Nerva, and (Name) pushed anyone out of Harry's, Draco's, and Neville's way. Draco held his head high as Nerva made space for him to walk through the crowd. Kenny asked nicely and the students moved to make a path for Neville. [Name] yelled at the students with an angry tone, and they moved out of the way. Harry sighs as the students' frantically move out the way.

Alice was quite happy to see the Macedon family enter the cafeteria. She got up and approached the oldest son and asked if they would like to sit with them. He accepted the offer since it was better than sitting with the people who just wanted to ask stupid questions that didn't concerned them.

Yue, Kenny, Nerva, and [Name] stood behind the sons with no partners, protecting them. Alice looked at them, "Why don't you sit down?"

Yue answered, "No can do… I must stay behind Coma to protect him…I am aware that most of the males are attracted to my younger brothers. We are to protect them until they find a partner. Isn't that the same with you…" he walks towards Alice and whispers in her ear, "Vampires…"

Alice seems stunned and looks at Yue, "M-May we all speak outside?"

Cain smiled, "Sure we don't mind."

The Macedon Family followed the Cullen Family to an empty hallway and Edward asked, "How do you know we're vampires?"

"Your scent…you reek of rotten blood…" Draco groaned, hates the smell.

"Our scent?" Emmett seemed confused.

"Yeah, to us, humans smell like nothing, but vampires smell like rotten blood and werewolves or shift-shapers smell like an animal…" Marth answered.

"What exactly…are you guys?" Jasper asked them.

"Well we are the well known angels and demons." Kenny answered his question.

The Cullen Family did not believed them until Edward saw Harry's back which had small angel wings on it.

Yuzuki hugged her brother, "Isn't Harry such a cute angel?! But he tempts men to sin; he makes them fall into Lust."

Edward looked at Harry, and for a moment, he thought he felt a beat in his heart. [Name] noticed Edward staring at his little brother and smirked. [He/ She] approached Edward and lightly hit his chest, "Please stop checking my little brother out in front of me."

Edward frowned, "I wasn't checking him out…"

"Sure you weren't…"

"[Name], behave yourself. We don't want to make a bad impression on the Cullen Family." Minerva glared at her little [brother/ sister].

"Oh, how about you all come over to our home today?" Nerva asked them.

"Sure, we'd like to!" Alice smiled.


	4. Chapter 4: Welcome To Our Home Part 1

` The Family of Hell Ch. 4

The Cullen Family drove to the home of the Macedon and saw the manor they lived in. The manor had a very dark and uneasy aura around it. It looked very eerie, and especially with the huge dark clouds that lingered around it. The cawing of crows startled them, and saw a huge amount of them perched on the tall black gates of the manor. Beautiful red roses and a small pond with water lilies nearby the entrance made the home eerily beautiful. They all got out of their cars, and saw a dark figure run towards the gates. The small amount of light near the house showed it was Harry running to the gate with his dog Hadrian gave him on his birthday.

Harry was wearing white blouse, and wears a black suit jacket that outlines his body. He's also wearing dark blue short trousers, white knee high socks, a newsboy cap and black dress shoes. (So he's sporting the Ouji Lolita style, wiki said good examples of it would be some of the outfits sold through Baby, the Stars Shine Bright's line Alice and the Pirates. Its style is influenced by the Victorian era; a character with that style is Ciel Phantomhive.) The dog, a hell hound, barks aggressively at the Cullen family.

"Lilium, please don't bark at our guest!" Harry commanded his hell hound. The hell hound did exactly as Harry told it to do. "I'm sorry for her rude behavior," he opens the gates for them.

"No it's okay…" Carlisle looked at Harry.

"Oh, my name is Harry P. Macedon. I am the youngest of the family," Harry smiled, "Well let me show the way and we can all be introduced inside."

Once Harry arrived at the front door of the manor, he opened it and the interior of the house looked like it belonged to a castle or a very large mansion. The walls were decorated with expensive portraits of the Renaissance era. The floor was made out of marble with a beautiful design to it. Hadrian was walking down the stairs, "Ah, you must be the Cullen Family…we were waiting for you to arrive. It is surely a pleasure to meet you all." Hadrian smiled, "Come with me, I'd hate to make my guests feel unwelcomed."

Alice and Jasper looked at the paintings and portraits that were on the walls, which had a cream like color wallpaper.

Noticeable artists were Cimabue, Duccio, Giotto, Raphael, Leonardo Da Vinci, Titian, Bronzino, El Greco, Giovanni Bellini, and Coppo di Marcovaldo.

"How did you get these paintings?" Carlisle asked Hadrian, who is 6'6".

"Oh, after they died, I thought such beautiful paintings should not go to waste and took them all with me."

"Then what about the paintings in museums?" Alice asked as she kept looking at the paintings.

"Those are obviously fake paintings they have."


	5. Chapter 5: Welcome To Our Home Part 2

The Family of Hell Chapter 5

Hadrian guides his guest to the living room, and they see The Macedon Family is well dressed. The living room had a stunning golden chandelier, silk curtains, Victorian pieces of furniture, an old fireplace, and more portraits of a certain era.

"Your home is so beautiful," Esme was mesmerized by the beauty of the interior of the manor. Nyna smiled, "It is, the demons who made the home take great pride to this creation." Harry tugs on Marth's sleeve, "Marth, where is [Name]?"

"Oh, [she/he] is probably in the basement either training or…" shows a grim expression.

"What's wrong?" Alice asked.

Cain replied, "You might be aware of this, but [Name] was cursed on the day [she/he] became immortal and a demon. A Madness spell was casted on [Name], so when [she/he] becomes angry or a demon, [he/she] goes berserk. To stop [her/him]…we have to put her in a cage in the dark, cold basement until [she/he] is sane."

Nyna hugs Hadrian's arm, "I feel like a bad mother…to lock her child up in a cage like a beast…but I have no choice."

Alice had a grim expression, "I'm sorry to ask."

Hadrian looked at her, "Don't worry, you were just curious. There is no harm done to ask a question out of curiosity."

Harry and Nerva go check up on their [sister/brother], and Alice, Jasper, and Edward follow them.

Hadrian smiles, "Well let us go have dinner, while the kids go have fun."

Carlisle replies, "Lead the way, Mr. Macedon."

"Call me Hadrian…Mr. Macedon makes me feel rather old."

Harry unlocks the door to the basement and sees [Name] watching [favorite show] as [he/she] eats octodogs Yuzuki made for [him/her]. Nerva unlocks his [sister's/brother's] cage and pulls [her/him] out.

"Hey! Nerva let me go! I wasn't finished watching my show!" [Name] struggled from [his/her] brother's grip.

"I'm sorry [Name], but Father said to get you well dressed for our guest, who already came." Nerva sighs.

"So! You guys don't need me to be present there!" [Name] manages to get free from his grasp.

"If you don't go [Name]… I'll kiss you, you know I have committed the sin of Incest once, with Kenny, I don't mind sinning again."

The color on [Name]'s face was all drained, "You sick bastard…"

"Me? A sick bastard? Says the one who likes to bathe [herself/himself] in the blood and guts of [his/her] victims. The one who likes the company of sinners. The one that has malicious thoughts of others. The one-," Nerva was cut off by Harry. "You don't have to be there until our guests leave, but at least go." Alice, Jasper, and Edward could tell why they were angels and demons. Harry had a much sweeter and nicer way of convincing his [sister/brother] to go to dinner, while Nerva had a more insulting and slightly vulgar way to make his [brother/sister] to go to dinner.

"Fine…fine I'll go to dinner," [Name] sighs as [he/she] scratches [his/her] head. "Mother wants you to go in a suit, she said it suits your androgynous charm," Harry smiled.

"Huh? Sure…," [she/he] goes look for [his/her] suit.

Edward asked Harry, "Do you like [Name]?"

"Hm? Sure I do! [She/He] was the first to approach me when I was adopted into the Macedon family. [Name] was the happiest person in the world with [his/her] lover by [his/her] side."

"[Name] had a lover?!" The three of them were shocked and Nerva acted surprised to.

"Yeah but I think [her/his] lover was a mortal, so [Name]'s lover died of old age. Even though [Name] could have anybody as [his/her] lover, [she/he] can't seem to find anyone better than [whatever fictional character you like]," Harry has a sad smile on his face.

"Hey! Why is there such a gloomy atmosphere around you guys?!" [Name] was wear a grey dress shirt tucked in [his/her] black dress pants, and has a black suit jacket with a silk handkerchief in [his/her] chest pocket. [Name] has a black with grey strip tie and pointy toed, black, leather shoes.


	6. Chapter 6: Our Beloved Children

Our Beloved Children! Part 1, Harry

[Name], Nerva, and Harry led Alice, Jasper, and Edward to the dining room and they were stunned on how big the room was compared to the rest of the rooms.

Ukobach and Beelzebub were cooking the dinner, and the Macedon family seemed to have other guests beside the Cullen Family. "Um Harry can you tell me why are dad's side of the family is here?"

"Your dad's side of the family?" Edward asked, surprised.

Harry replies, "Yeah, I really don't act cute, but my aunt, Mammon, wants me to."

[Name] looks at Edward, "You all will be treated to us singing. Be grateful, not many get to see every of the Macedon children sing or show a talent off!"

"What will you be singing?" Jasper asked to Harry.

"Oh I will be singing a song my sister Minerva likes, Obsessive Devotion by Epica. I can sing in Latin very well!" Harry said with a proud expression on his face.

"What about you [Name]?" Alice asked curiously.

"I have no choice to sing in Japanese; luckily I have a bunch of Japanese music on my phone to help me!" [Name] looked relieved as [he/she] took out [his/her] phone.

"Why do you have to sing in another language?" All three asked at the same time.

This time Nerva answered, "Our uncle, Satan, wants to see the second language we learned. We were all sent to different countries to learn our second language."

"But how did Harry learn Latin if no one speaks it no more?" Alice asked.

"The Vatican City uses it with some frequency, but they don't use it for everyday purposes." [Name] answered. "Well go to your seats to eat, we're getting stared at!"

Mammon sees Harry and tells him to come over. He walks over to her, smiling, and receives a hug from her.

"Harry, I've missed you. I don't get to see you often because…of your mother," sends a glare to Nyna.

"I know auntie, but please forgive my mother." Harry smiles cutely at his aunt.

"Since you asked Harry," she kisses his forehead, "I'm looking forward to your singing, Harry."

"I'll do my best to impress you auntie, but Minerva will be helping sing certain parts."

"Harry, may you show us all your skills with Latin," Hadrian smiled proudly at his son.

"Sure! Can Minerva help me?" Harry ran to his father.

"Of course she can," he patted his son's shoulder.

Minerva stood up, wearing a suit to fit her masculine look, and walked over to her little brother's side.

Harry began to sing, "Don't you ever blind me! Don't be a foolish thief!"

Minerva began to sing, "Am I?"

(I'm going to write it differently now so you can tell who is singing. The '*' will stand for whatever action one of them is doing.)

Harry: Don't you ever bring yourself to grief!

Don't you ever blind me! Don't ever trick my mind!

Minerva: Did I?

Harry: Don't you think that you can lie to me!

Minerva: Did I lie?

Harry: _Fortuna __exprimitur__artibus__falsis__, Et __mendacem__memorem__esse__oportet_

(Fate is enforced by misleading tricks and one must be aware of the lie.)

Minerva: _If he is your moon, I will be your earth, to which_ _you can return, safely or injured_. *she holds Harry closely wrapping her arms around him.* (The italic font means that part is the chorus of the song)

Harry: I feel only misery for myself when I look through the eyes of someone else *he wears a sad expression when he sings this part* don't you choke and bind me! Don't be a bleeding heart!

Minerva: Am I?

Harry: Fold then walk away or play your cards

Minerva: Let us play!

Harry: _Fortuna __exprimitur__ artibus falsis_

_et mendacem memorem esse oportet_

(It's too much to write, just go listen to the song XD)


	7. Chapter 7: Our Beloved Children's Pasts

The Family of Hell Ch. 7

[Name] knew it was [his/her] turn to sing, but Leviathan speaks to you, "[name], since you are my favorite cousin… you will only have to show us, how your arm is."

"You mean like play a sport…" [Name] asked Leviathan.

"Yes, you sucked at baseball so now I want to see how fast you pitch and how far you can bat."

[Name] grinned, "That's going to be easy! I improved since your last visit," you looked at Emmett, "Can you pitch for me?"

"Sure,"

Hadrian chuckled, "You all can go play outside, and we'll watch you from here."

"Sure!"

Carlisle spoke to Hadrian, "Your children seem quite talented," he smiled slightly.

"They impress me, on how quickly learned to either play instruments or speak another language, or even to pass human strength."

Nyna and Esme left their husbands to go see the garden they have. Carlisle looked out the window, "I can tell that only the two oldest are blood related to you."

"Yes, my wife was unable to have children me…God did not want me tainting his angels. As the angel of birth, she grew depressed so I adopted children for her…children who had a life full of hate, loneliness, and sorrow."

"Why choose those type kids instead of others?"

"Why else, to show them the warm feeling of being loved, especially [Name], [he/she] was hated by [his/her] own biological mother and father. Nerva and Kenny, [his/her] blood-related brothers were the only ones to actually care for [him/her]. That is quite sad and during that time…"

Carlisle looked at all the Macedon kids enjoy themselves with the Cullen family. "I bet it was the same for the others, no?"

"You're correct; I guess you can say I bought Marth when his own parents auctioned him away to pedophiles on his 5th birthday."

Carlisle looked at him, "I guess this means the Devil is everywhere, watching everyone sin one by one."

"Yes, would like to know about the other children," He smiled at him.

"Yes, if you wouldn't mind…"

"I wouldn't, well I adopted Yuzuki into my family after her mother tried to burn her daughter to death in their own home, but my brother, Satan, rescued her. She was a gift to my wife for her birthday and to cheer her up. Coma was always picked on when a kid, since in the Middle Ages, isn't strange to see a child with white like the snow hair and different colored eyes. They threw stones at him, beat him up, and try to drown him and his parents didn't care about him. They would pretend like he never existed, like a piece of trash. Yue was different from his siblings though…he was deformed when I first saw him. He had no upper lip, and he didn't have a right arm. No one dared come near him since they believed what he had been contagious. He had to hide in the shadows, he had parents that loved him, but were executed for trying to steal money from a wealthy family. He was surrounded by pure darkness and silence. It was Coma's decision to let Yue enter the family."

Carlisle stood there in awe, he couldn't believe the children that were full of life and joy had such a lonely life as an unwanted and uncared child. For a moment, he thought he saw Hadrian have sadness in his eyes.

"The mischievous triplets, Nerva, Kenny, and [Name], had such a rough time growing up. When they were born, the mother's jealous sister cursed her children. She signed a contract with me, that those children once they hit the age of 16, they are to be sent to Hell and be forever damned. The one I felt pity for was [Name], no one wanted to play or be around [him/her], because [he/she] was different from the others. [Name] grew an ugly feeling inside of [his/her] heart, hatred for people. Within this family, [Name] is the one who has committed the most sins, all involving Wrath, Envy, Gluttony, Sloth, and Greed. They didn't have a sad past as the others, but they were the ones I felt sympathy towards, since they was nothing strange about them. Even if they're the same as the others, they were isolated from everyone else, like if they were monsters or animals."

"Sorry to interrupt, but what about Harry, Draco and Neville, they don't seem like the type to have a sad past either."

"Oh yes about those three, their parents summoned Kadmiel or should I say Nyna. They told her to raise their child, because they didn't anything bad to happen to them. They knew if they stayed with them, something terrible was going to happen to them."

Carlisle smiled, "It seems I learned something new about your family."

"You sure did, Carlisle…"


	8. Chapter 8: Name's Transformation

The Family of Hell Ch. 8

Carlisle went back to sit down, and picked up the wine glass full of animal blood, "You wouldn't mind if I ask another question?"

"I don't mind at all since we know all about you and your family." Hadrian looked at him.

"All right then, how did they become demons and angels, if they were humans?"

"Well since Cain and Minerva are blood related to me, they were naturally born as demons. They didn't go through the painful transformation like the other demons, only the three youngest had a less painful way to become angels."

"Why is that?"

"Well, I can only explain this with an example. So, I'll go with [Name], [he/she] had to go through many tortures until Abaddon thought she would make an excellent host. The two psychological torture methods used on [him/her] were threatening to hurt or kill the [his/her] loved ones and exploitation of phobias. [She/He] was human at the time, so it was natural for [Name] to have a phobia or two. Then [Name] went through three physical tortures, which were bone fractures, Kneecapping, and rat torture. The last torture method was three torture devices, which were the pendulum, brazen bull, and the iron maiden."

Carlisle looked at Hadrian, with horror in his eyes, "You let your child go through that?!"

"Of course, every human who wishes to be immortal and a demon…must go through that. But it varies depending on the type of demon you have and its ranking."

[Name] enters the room, "Dad…I'd like it if you didn't speak about my transformation."

Carlisle looked at [name], "If you don't mind, can I know your ranking?"

"My ranking is King; my name is either Abaddon or Apollyon. To the humans, I am a very destructive demon from hell."

[She/He] sat down to eat, what seem like a medium well steak with sliced up Portabella mushrooms along with a Vidalia onion and sauté in a little olive oil and butter.

Beelzebub smiled, "I hope you like it [Name], I put your favorite ingredient in there," he has a very sweet smile on his face and whispers, "…humans…"

Everyone came back inside; they all seem to have enjoyed themselves. The Cullen family had a different menu, since they don't drink human blood. Unlike the Cullen Family, the Macedon liked to eat human, the humans who humiliated, isolated, and betrayed them, the only ones who didn't eat humans were the angels of the family. Harry stopped eating his Romanian food Marth made for him, "There are intruders on and near the manor, Father."

"I'm aware; it seems shift-shapers found our home. Draco, please make them go away, Nerva accompany him."

"Sure," they both answered simultaneously.

Nerva and Draco left to check who the intruders are, "Are you sure only Draco and Nerva should go?" Nyna looked at Hadrian, worried bout her children.

"Yes, they are capable of going, Nerva is an expert at stealth, and he'll be protecting Draco from the shadows."

Nyna bit her bottom lip, and hoped Hadrian was right about this. Jacob and Seth, without knowing, stepped onto the land of demons. They both saw Draco, from a far, "Someone is in this gloomy eerie place?"

"Who are you?! Why are you trespassing?"Draco demanded to know why they were here.


	9. Chapter 9: An Unexpected Match

The Family of Hell Ch. 9

"Trespassing?" Seth asked.

"Yes, all of you werewolves are trespassing! Please get off this property now!" Draco looked at them.

"Werewolves?! What made you think that?!" Jacob looked at Draco in disbelief.

"Your scent gives it away, it's radiating of you right now!"

Nerva decided to come out of the shadows, and he appeared by Draco' side. Both Jacob and Seth stepped back when Nerva appeared out of nowhere. As Draco and Nerva were dealing with Jacob and Seth, Leah was looking for them. She, as well, was unaware of the manor being inhabited, and pushed the tall gates out of the way.

Hadrian sighed, "Kenny or Neville, please take care of the othe-"

"Why don't we all invite them over dear?" Nyna smiled.

Hadrian hid his blush, 'Really…my wife can be so innocent to others' intentions. But I can't say let them, I haven't received my information from them…Satan's and Lucifer's faithful servant, Azazel.'

"I'm sorry we can't, I'd like to meet them on a later date."

Neville gets up, "I-I'll go, father."

"Okay then, be careful Neville."

Edward got up, startling the rest of the Cullen family, "I hope this may not be considered rude to you, sir. But I'd like to see how strong the children of the devil are."

Then he realized, he worded his request wrong, and it was too late to take it back. "Why, of course, Edward! I didn't know you liked to fight. Why don't your brothers accompany in this?"

All three of them could not refuse his request, "We'd like to, sir."

Carlisle sighed, "I'm sorry Hadrian if this is a bother to you."

"This is no bother, Carlisle, matter of fact; I'd like to see my children boast their powers."

[We return to Draco and Jacob]

"I'd like it if you would kindly leave this place, it would be a hassle to use brute force to get you off this property. But I won't hesitate to do so…"

"Tch…Lets go Seth..." He walked away and Seth followed a few steps after. Neville approached Leah, shyly, and tapped on her shoulder, "Excuse me?"

She turned around and looked at him, "What is it?"

"If you may be so kind, may you leave this property, or should I say my home?" Neville looked at her then his shoes.

She looked at him, "Fine, sorry for trespassing…"

Neville looked up and saw her leave, "Phew… She didn't get angry."

The three children went back inside of the manor, while Hadrian changed the basement to a training ground that had no end.

"I will not choose your opponent…you will. Line up now!"

The Macedon children lined up: Cain, Minerva, Marth, Yuzuki, Coma, Yue, Kenny, [Name], and Harry.

Edward was first to choose, "H-Harry…"

Harry was surprised to be chosen, and stepped out of the line. Emmett was next to choosing his opponent, and chose Coma. Jasper was the last in choosing his opponent, and went with Yue.

"Well Harry, Coma, Yue…show them your abilities."

Harry and Edward stepped onto the training ground, and Harry looked up at Edward, "I am the angel of mercy, and I will go easy on you."

Edward felt two different feelings, irritated and relieved. He felt irritated that Harry was showing him mercy, but felt relieved he was not going to use his full power. Harry showed his true appearance: he grew two long beautiful wings, his halo was strange symbols that circulated his head, he was blindfolded in this form, and he grew a third eye that resembled a ruby on his forehead. His hair and height didn't change, and he made a bow and arrows of gold appear out of no where. Edward decides to get this over with and charges to attack him.

Harry lifts his hand up, and mumbles something too low for Edward to hear. He sees a magic circle emerge underneath his feet and above his head, and is paralyzed. Harry grabs one of his arrows and positions it, and a flame engulfs the arrow. Edward was trying to set himself free from the spell, and sees Harry shoot the arrow. What was only just one arrow suddenly becomes a hundred of arrows surrounded by fire. Hadrian snapped his fingers and the arrows disappear, and Harry looks up at his father.

"That's enough, Harry. You can return to your human form again."

Harry nodded, and returned to his human form, [Name] whispered something into [his/her] father. He chuckled and nodded, and he did as his [son/daughter] asked. Harry began to cry, since when turning into an angel makes his eyes sting and body feel like it's on fire. Hadrian turned Edward into a human, without him noticing, and noticed his face red. His face was red; he couldn't help find Harry's crying face cute and was unconsciously falling for the small angel. Hadrian turned him back into a vampire, and smiled, "Well Emmett I hope you won't be disturbed with Coma's demon form."

Coma blushed red, and become into a demon, but not just any demon, a succubus. Coma was still male, but his body was similar to a woman with an hour glass figure. His eyelashes were longer, and his outfit was rather seducing. Marth, Cain, Kenny, and Harry were blushing but laughing a bit. Emmett stared either in awe or disbelief, "You're a what?"

"I'm a succubus…I didn't ask for this okay…" Coma was embarrassed, and attacked first. Emmett dodged, and noticed was a very agile and quick person. Coma landed on the wall, and used it to push himself off, he took out a small revolver he had and started to shoot him. Those bullets were not normal, for they were covered in a dangerous poison. Emmett tried to dodge each one, but noticed Coma had a very accurate aim. Coma appeared behind Emmett, and just by an inch, Emmett escaped a deadly bullet to the head. Esme seemed worried for Emmett and asked Hadrian to stop the match. Hadrian did as she said and commanded Coma to stop shooting.

"That is enough Coma, you're actually going to kill Emmett with that deadly of yours my succubus."

Coma didn't like being a succubus, since the male demons never took him seriously and tried to sleep with him. Coma ran to Yue and hid behind him, and Yue took his jacket off and covered him, "You can turn back your human form, Coma."

"Well, let us wait a moment as my three kids come into the training ground." Hadrian looked in Jasper's direction.

Author's notes: Man I suck at action scenes, oh and Harry's angel is Zadkiel, the patron angel of all who forgive. He is the archangel of freedom, mercy and benevolence. I'm probably fail at Jasper's and Yue's match, please forgive me!


	10. Chapter 10: No Good Title Today!

The Family of Hell Ch. 10

Nerva, Neville, and Draco ran to where Hadrian was, wondering what was happening. As they ran, Coma kissed Yue on the cheek as a good luck kiss, and from a few feet away Emmett looked at them. An ugly feeling grew inside him, but shrugged it off. Yue smiled, "Don't worry, I'll be fine, I won't get hurt. I also won't be using my demonic powers, I feel unfair if I do that."

Jasper and Yue stepped on to the training ground, "Don't worry…I won't be doing any flashy moves like my siblings." Jasper looked at him, "I don't trust you…"

"Alright then, don't believe me then," Yue shrugged and smiled. He took out a dagger. As they began to fight, Harry was hungry and went to go finish his dinner. [Name] notices him leave, and goes after him. Yue attacked Jasper from all sides, and Jasper was trying to dodge each attack. The Cullen family didn't even have to watch the match to know the Macedon Family was skilled in many things. Carlisle looked at Hadrian, "Your children are very skilled in fighting, and do you make them train a lot?"

"Oh no, well the demons of the family are part of the Hellish Army and have been in 20 wars. I will never let Harry, Neville, and Draco participate in war because they aren't skilled enough and they don't want to go against their siblings, who are much stronger than they are."

Nyna added, "And they are many demons here than need to be caught and some could of a higher rank than they are."

Carlisle couldn't believe they were in 20 wars, and continued to watch the match as Yue was slowly tiring Jasper out. As that happened, [Name] was frantically looking for Harry, "Harry! Where are you?!" Harry couldn't hear [him/her], he couldn't see anything, and didn't realize he was kidnapped. He was summoned by a man with lustful intentions about the baby of the family, Harry.

Once he was able to see, he tried to escape but was trapped in the magic circle. "I knew you were going to try escape, Zadkiel, so I prepared this magic circle. You really are as cute as my friend told me, she summoned you 5 years ago and she told me all about you." Harry could tell what his intentions were, and glared at the man, "Let me out! You are not here to form a contract with me, but to cause harm to me!"

"Harm? I wouldn't do such a thing to an angel as beautiful as you. I know you can't harm the living or you will be cast out of Paradise."

"You did your research before you summoned me…" He covered his eyes and let his third eye open. His third eye was able to gather information on how to break the stronger spell with weaker ones so he doesn't use too much energy. "There it is!"

Man eyed Harry suspiciously as he left the room; Harry uncovered his eyes and concentrated on a certain location. Harry was mumbling something too quickly and low to understand what he said and a ball of light formed in the palm of his hand. He shot it to the center of the magic circle, until he heard a crack in the magic circle. He stomped on the magic circle, and the man entered the room, shocked and angry.

Harry managed to escape and left the room, "It seems like I'm in London…" Harry tried to get back home as quickly as he could before making [Name] berserk. [Name] frantically looked for Harry and heard the front door open. Harry trying to hide the fact that he's out of breath, and sees his [sister/brother] running towards him. At the same time, Yue managed to tire Jasper out and grabs him by his shirt collar. He throws him up, flies towards him, and is about to stab him. He throws his dagger to the ground and catches Jasper, "I gave you a fright there didn't I?" He laughed as he put Jasper down on the ground, and goes pick his dagger up. Hadrian smiled, "Well, Carlisle, I hope you can forgive me for letting my sons fight and frighten your sons."

"No, it is okay. I hope in the future we can rely on you if something is to happen." Carlisle looked at him.

"You can rely on us in your time in need, and we hope you do the same."

Edward was the first to leave, and bumps into Harry and [Name] clinging onto him. Harry looked up at Edward, "[Name], can you let go? I have something I wish to tell Edward, in private."

[Name] lets go, and sighs, "Fine, but don't take too long."

Harry made Edward follow him, "Edward, I'll be asking you something, that neither my family nor [Name] needs to know about."

"What may that be?" Edward looked at the smaller boy.

"Do you think I should become a demon like everyone else or still be an angel?" Harry sat on a chair near by where he was. Edward didn't know which answer to give him. He thought for a moment, and got an answer.

"I think an angel suits you better, I may not know you too well like your family members, but it seems to suit you. The side I seen of you is a polite and happy person, with a great singing voice."

Harry covers his face, embarrassed, "T-Thank you…" He uncovers his face, which is slightly red, and smiles, "If you say an angel suits me, then I'll stick with it. You really are a nice guy."

'I can't let myself fall for him too easily, who even knows if he feels the same,' Edward thought, unaware that the eldest son, Cain, can read his thoughts.

'He may like you back, but he may be unaware of his feelings. But who knows.' Edward and Harry noticed Cain enter the room they are in, "Were you there the whole time?" "Oh no, Harry, I just came into the room," Cain smiled at him.

'So you can read my thoughts?' Edward glanced over to Cain, who was carrying Harry in his arm. 'Sure can! But only three others can read minds which are my father and mother, and my beautiful wife! But keep trying to make him fall for you, your hard work may pay off!' Cain smiled at him and left.

"Edward! If you don't hurry, we're going to leave you behind!" Alice yelled and it echoed through the hallways. Edward leaves to catch up with his family as they left the manor.


	11. Chapter 11: Draco's & Neville's Angels

The Family of Hell Ch. 11

[Next Day]

The same routine started again, and they still tried to avoid all the questions. Many people didn't like how Draco acted all high and mighty, and how he treated Nerva like a slave. Two girls drag Draco out of class, and as Nerva was about to check if he was there. Nerva looked around the class, wondering where Draco went. The girls yelled and insulted Draco, and he stood there, ignoring the girls. Draco took his gloves off, and looked at his hand, "I don't treat him like a slave or a servant, and he is doing this all by his own will. I am not forcing him, and get out of my way." The girls don't believe him, and won't let him through. Draco sighs and was going to touch the girls' arms, but Nerva stops him. Nerva was panting; he ran everywhere to look for Draco. "Lets go, Draco, and put your gloves back on please. I will be speaking to these girls for a moment."

"Go ahead," Draco went to go find himself somewhere to sit and wait for him. Nerva pushes both girls to the wall, and glares at them, "I want you to leave my little brother alone! Don't speak to him, go near him, or spread rumors of him! I will kill you without hesitation…" Nerva left the girls' with a fear implanted in them, and Nerva ran to Draco.

"Please, Draco, don't do that again okay? Your power as the Angel of Death, is not be used like that…"

"I know…I'm sorry," Draco looked at him.

"I forgive you, Azrael," he smiled, took hold of Draco's right hand, and kissed it lightly. Nerva held a possessive love toward his siblings, especially towards Draco. He didn't like anyone getting close to them, because he feared that person will hurt them either physically or emotionally. Draco tugged on his shirt, "You think I'll be able to change ranks and which angel I will be?"

"Of course I do, you're getting closer to being an archangel! Which archangel do you want to be Draco?"

"Jegudiel… he is the patron of all who work in some field of endeavor, and the crown he holds symbolizes the reward for successful spiritual labors. He is also known as the bearer of God's merciful love and also angel over Friday. He is considered as one of the seven archangels in a variant Catholic system, which pairs each archangel with a specific day of the week and attribute. St. Jegudiel is usually depicted with a flaming heart or the Sacred Heart in hand."

"Wow, you know so much about the archangel you want to be! Well, I wish you luck in helping God, Draco."

[Later That Day]

Neville decided to go capture the demon he sensed near La Push, but he slightly regrets going alone. He doesn't know if the demon is either Limbo demon or the same rank as his [sister/brother]. Neville, in his angel form, looked for this demon, he is known as Barachiel. The demon hid its presence, and attacked Neville from behind. He damaged one of Neville's wings, and he fell into ocean. The demon laughed at Neville, and prepared to strike again. Neville floated back to the surface, and set a protective barrier around him. Neville winced as he moved his injured wing, "I can't give up, j-just yet. I need to see which rank this demon is," he turns to look at the demon. The demon was surrounded by balls of fire, and sends them towards Neville.

He doesn't move an inch, and found the demon's rank, "Got it! This demon's rank is Marquis! So this demon should not be too much of a problem."

"Don't underestimate me, kid!" The demon shows it's a very quick, and Neville is having a hard time trying to bind the demon down. He took off the barrier since it slowly wasted his energy, and concentrated in paralyzing the demon. Neville decided to draw a magic circle as he distracted the demon with spells that didn't hit it. The demon managed to get close enough to Neville and was going to kill him, but the demon fell into Neville's trap.

"For the greater good of all and with harm to none, this spell is to bound, and will not to be undone." The magic circle was activated, and it bound the demon with invisible chains. The demon struggled and growled as it tried to free itself. Neville took out the sword he had and cut the demon's head off. He didn't notice, one of the Quileute tribe members, Seth, was watching. Neville fainted from fatigue, and fell to his side. Seth left his hiding place, and went to check if Neville was okay. He decided to carry him back to where the rest of the tribe is.

At Home, Kenny paced back and forth waiting for his little brother to come home. Nerva looked at his lover, "Kenny, come here," he patted the spot between his legs. "No…I can't stop worrying about Neville. What if he got hurt and the demon took him down to Hell, to deflower him!

"Impossible, Neville isn't a girl. Now lets relax, Neville can't always rely on you to protect him."

"Oh, I can't do that…but when [Name] does it, it's okay huh?"

"No, it isn't okay, but [Name] can be stubborn or hard-headed." Nerva wasn't attentive of [Name] behind him.

Author's Note: After seeing this art of Neville Longbottom on deviantart, I wanted Neville to look just like the picture. He looked adorable as a short skinny guy, with these cute round eyes.


	12. Chapter 12: Picking Neville Up

The Family of Hell Ch. 12

[Name] punched [his/her] brother, "Oh so I'm hard-headed and stubborn huh?"

"Oh I'm sorry I meant violent and abusive, especially to me!"

"Well you ask for it, Nerva," you sighed and notice your brother, Kenny, speed up his pace, "Hey calm down, Neville is going to be fine, he may not be as strong as Draco or Harry, but he's still strong."

"I know…but I regret leaving him alone to handle it, as I am his guardian!" Kenny looked at you, and stopped walking back and forth.

[Back to La Push]

Seth noticed Sam, Leah, and Jacob eyed the injured, unconscious angel on his back. Sam approached him first, "What or who is that on your back, Seth?"

"Oh, I'm really not sure, but I guess it's an angel," Seth looked at Sam. Leah noticed Neville, "Oh I seen this kid before, he kindly asked me to leave his home." Neville groaned and held onto Seth, he then realized he was being carried by a stranger."E-Excuse me, can you put me down, please?"

"Oh okay," Seth put Neville down, and he tried to turn back into his human form. Neville falls back, and he doesn't have much stamina. Seth helps him up, "Hey, you should rest a while, and we can take you home later."

"T-Thank you for your kindness," he smiled.

"No need to be formal," Seth grinned at him.

"Hey! May I know your name…please?" Sam looked at Neville.

"O-Oh my name is Neville L. Macedon; I am the second youngest son, Harry, my brother being the youngest of the family. I faintly heard your conversation, and I am an angel. To be specific, I am an archangel, and it is a pleasure to meet you all," he smiled sweetly to all.

"Hello Neville, I am Seth Clearwater, and this guy is Sam Uley. The woman in the back is my sister, Leah Clearwater, and…" He notices Jacob left minutes ago. Leah and Sam say hello to Neville, and he tries to sit down to rest.

"You don't need to worry about me, Seth; my brother should be coming shortly."

"How are you sure?" Seth looked at him.

"Well my brother and I are very close, that he can tell I'm hurt from miles away."

[At Home]

"I'm off!" Kenny yelled.

Nyna entered the living room, "Where are you going Kenny?"

"To go get Neville, he's been out for too long, bye mom!" Kenny ran out the door, forgetting to close the door behind him. Kenny's demon wings appeared and his wings were dark, somewhat maroon only tainted with more black. It was made entirely of coarse scales; the wings flapped threateningly and began to fly towards the area Neville was in. He didn't worry about being seen since there are not many you can see the paranormal. As he approached where Neville was, he noticed Seth and Neville were enjoying the small talk they were having. Neville stopped talking and looked up at the sky, "Ah, my brother is here, I enjoyed your company, Seth. I hope we can hang out more, well good bye for now." Kenny lands and walks towards his little brother, "I thank you for keeping my brother safe." He looked at Seth, and smiles, "I am in your debt…"

"I-It was nothing, I just carried him here," Seth looked a bit tense around Kenny.

"Either way, I thank you for helping my little brother out," he carried Neville in his arm and headed back home. Neville waved bye to Seth, and he did the same with a smile on his face.

"Neville, please be careful next time…you made me worried when you didn't come home," he looked at him.

"I'm sorry, Kenny," he looked down.

"Well your injury isn't too deep, so I forgive you." Kenny smiled at his little brother.

'Rivers Shall Flow, Be Pure and crystalline, But red rivers must not. They must be trapped inside my being. This river so red must Be Stopped with a Golden Net, now stop this bleeding.' He casted the healing spell on Neville to stop the bleeding, and heal his wing. "This should help," he hugged his little brother tightly.

His love towards his siblings is quite different than Nerva's, since he isn't too possessive about his siblings. The people he is possessive about is Nerva and Neville, because he treasures them a lot.

Author's Note: That last paragraph may not make sense -_- *sigh* Oh well, I hope you understand what I mean. [Name], Nerva, and Kenny are over possessive and overprotective over Harry, Draco, and Neville.

I'll be making a side story to why they are possessive about them, and side stories to each pairing in this crossover!


	13. Ch 13:A Demon Has Arrived Unexpectedly!

The Family of Hell Ch. 13

[Next Day]

[Name] was not by Harry's side this time, but in [his/her] place was Edward Cullen. People whispered to each other reasons why [Name] wasn't at Harry's side. Edward looked at Harry as he was talking to him, and he noticed a gloomy look in his eyes. He takes him to an isolated place, and asked, "Why are you looking all gloomy? Did something happen between you and [Name]?"

"…Well you can say that," Harry sighed and looked up at him, "I left [him/her] with a fatal wound…"

"What do you mean," he was shocked that [Name] can actually get hurt.

"Well…we were training together, and [she/he] was helping me with my aim. [Name] decided to be the moving target, but one of my arrows, meant to kill or fatally injure demons, pierced [his/her] chest. What's worse is that I shot two at the same time, so one went through [his/her] chest and the other hit [his/her] right leg."

A few tears ran down Harry's cheek, he felt guilty for putting his [brother/sister] in such a deadly position of health. Edward patted his head, and messed up his hair, "Don't worry, your [brother/sister] will be fine. I think [she'd/ he'd] will recovery quickly since [he/she] wants to by your side to protect you." Harry wiped away his tears, and smiled "I appreciate your efforts in trying to cheer me up, thank you, Edward." He wiped away the traces of tears, and the bell rang, so they walked back to class together. Harry waved bye to Edward, and left to class. Edward stood there, and looked at his hand; he wanted to run his hand more in Harry's soft, smooth, silky raven black hair. Edward entered his class, and with a small smile on his face, 'Maybe I should take his advice…'

[At Lunch]

He sat next to Alice, and noticed she seemed lost in thought. He was going to his ability of telepathy, but was unable to use it once Minerva entered the cafeteria. The first daughter from the Macedon Family was the last to enter in the same high school as them. Alice glanced at Edward, "So you're ability to use your abilities was nullified as well, when she or any of the demons are around?"

"Well, when Harry was with me, I was able to use them…but I guess if I was alone with Cain at that time, I may not been able to use telepathy."

"Ever since they moved here, I'm unable to see premonitions, especially around Hadrian and Cain as well…"

"I think know of us can, especially Edward, in his match with Harry, he should have easily dodged the magic circle with your speed. But he was caught easily, and remembered what Hadrian said Harry has never been in war."

"So you're saying he should be an-" Emmett was interrupted by someone grabbing his shoulder.

"Hey, can you not talk about my family loudly?" Minerva glared at him. Coma separated her from Emmett, "I'm very sorry for my sister's glare, I hope you can forgive her."

Emmett looked away from Coma, remembering how he was dressed in their match. If he wasn't a vampire, he would be blushing red, and his face would be hot. Minerva walked away, and drags her little brother, Coma, along with her.

"We all now know when we're around the demons of that family, that our abilities are nullified when around them…"

A loud explosion sound can be heard in the background, and they see the Macedon Family go to the site. They get up and accompany them to see what made that noise. Marth stops the Cullen Family, "Since you all decided to follow us, please stay behind one of us, we just found out this demon's rank is Count. These demons aren't too strong, but be careful around it…"

Draco stood on a branch of a near by tree, "The demon is Count Fufur, it seems he is a hart or winged hart! Since it is Fufur, watch out for his spells that create storms, tempests, thunder, lightning, and blasts!" Draco held his scythe tightly, and looked around where the demon may come from. He wore a black tunic that reached around his hips, and white leggings that showed off the feminine skinny legs he had. His face was covered by a black veil, and looking in each direction to find Fufur.

Edward grabbed his sister and pulled her out of the way, when a powerful magic spell went their way. Cain quickly created a barrier around each of the Cullen family member. "I heard we nullify your abilities huh? I believe this spell should take the stop our energy from nullifying your abilities. Everyone managed to escape the blast except Harry, who had a small burn on his hand. The Macedon family went pale, and all thought simultaneous, 'How will [Name] react I her favorite brother is burned from a high powered blast? She's kill us all for not protecting Harry!'

They can all imagine their [brother/sister] go berserk if she saw a small injury on Harry, and know she would harm [himself/herself] if anything happened to Harry. Edward ran to Harry, "Are you okay?!"

"Y-Yeah…it's just a small burn, nothing I can't handle." Harry showed a small smile on his face as he poured water on his burn. Edward held Harry's uninjured hand and whispered, "I will protect you in [Name]'s place, okay?"

Harry nodded, and blushed since Edward was holding his hand.

"I'll be counting you to watch my back, and I will do the same or you, Edward."


	14. Chapter 14: A Match Commences!

The Family of Hell Ch. 14

(Mild swearing will be in this, so I'm just warning you, and they won't be censored. If you can't handle swearing, then just skip that part of the dialogue.)

Cain yelled at them, "Sorry for interrupting your cute moment, but we have business to deal with!" Fufur had no interest in the Cullen Family; he had a specific target, Harry. Fufur glared at Harry, and hid in the shadows of the trees. He transformed into a human, and smirked, "A Count knows how to hide his demonic presence… they seem to have forgotten that..."

Harry heard footsteps, and looked in the direction he heard them. A man with short, spiky, light-colored haired with asymmetrical bangs, and dark violet eyes, left his hiding spot. The man was frightened of something, and Harry approached the man cautiously. "Sir, are you okay? You seem scared…"

"A-A creature with wings almost attacked me…" he fell to his knees, and cried.

"In what direction did the creature go?!" Harry yelled at him.

"Over there," the man shaky hand pointed to right, and covered his color drained face. Harry ran to the direction the man pointed towards, and Edward noticed something was off.

"Wait, Harry! Don't go it's a trap!" Alice had a premonition that something bad was going to happen to him. But it was too late, Harry stepped on a binding magic circle, and the man stood up.

"Fire, fire, in my heart, hit my target like a dart, and let him catch on fire as if gas, and make it so it does not pass."

Harry feels a burning sensation on his feet as it goes up his body quickly, and a yell of pain escaped his mouth. Edward glared at the man, "What are you doing?! He did nothing wrong to you!" Edward was about to attack the man, but the man teleports in front of him. He punches Edward hard in the stomach, making gasp for air, and fall to his knees. Cain sets Harry free from the agonizing pain he is feeling.

"He didn't do anything? He almost killed Abaddon…"

Minerva knew who it was, "Fufur…you know the consequences you will go through if [Name] finds out about this…"

"I don't care…I deeply care about my king's health…"

[Name] got up from bed, and [he/she] knew that [he/she] may open [his/her] wound may open up. Nyna stopped you, "[Name] you shouldn't get up, I-"

"Mother…Harry is in pain… I can not just lay here as he yells and screams for my help…" [Name] put on [his/her] shoes, and ran out the room and house. As [Name] flew towards the school, Draco spreads his black wings and charges towards Fufur, with his scythe in hand.

"No! Draco, don't attack!" Nerva yelled in horror as he watches Draco charge to attack a higher ranking demon. He runs towards him, scared to see him hurt. Fufur glances over to Draco, and shows a sinister grin on his face. Fufur teleports in front of Draco and his hands move at a swift speed to create a magic circle. Draco realizes the magic spell he is drawing in mid air, and tries to retreat, "Too late for that, kid!" Nerva is inches away from the hand Draco is stretching out towards him

The magic circle creates a black ball of energy around them, and Nerva touches the ball energy when he tried to grab his hand. He falls to ground; a dreadful pain went through his body as he lies on the ground. Draco looks around, trying to see where Fufur is, "Show yourself, you ass-hat!"

Fufur came out from the shadow of the enclosed space, "You're an angel and you swear…I wonder about God's decisions…Oh well, I no longer care about him…"

Draco flew towards him and swung his scythe, hoping to cut his head off. He is taken back at the sight that the Fufur he attacked was a shadow illusion. He hears ominous laugh behind him, and sees Fufur standing feet away from him. Fufur hand his hand out as if to cast a fireball, "You will sleep tight, and I will use my might on this an endless night…" Draco tries to dodge the blast, but his efforts are useless, he gets hit by it. Draco falls on his back, and Fufur, smirking triumphantly, he snaps his fingers. With the snap, the closed space collapses, and Draco falls to the ground with a thud.

Fufur casts a Nightmare spell on Draco, "corrupt thy dreams but don't awake, 'till morning comes thy dream I take, and leave in place this dark nightmare, but rest in peace after thy scared." Draco is unaware of the Nightmare spell, but the Macedon Family can't set him free from it. A demon higher or lower than the rank 'Count' is the only one who is able to cast the Nightmare spell, but the spell is temporary. Edward looked at Cain, "Aren't you going to help Draco?!"

"I would if I could! I am the ranking of King! Minerva is King as well! Marth is Prince or Great President. Yuzuki is princess; Coma is level 4 demon since he's a succubus, and Yue's rank is Lieutenant. Nerva's rank is Chancellor of Hell, Kenny's rank great duke, and [Name]'s rank is Great King, the spell only should last a few minutes." Edward gritted his teeth, and sees [Name] do a sneak attack on Fufur. Fufur notices [Name], and blushes, "My King-"

[Name] punches him, and once he falls to the ground, [she/he] kicks and steps on Fufur. "Why did you burn and attack Harry?"

Cain mutters, "And why did you take so long?"

Fufur lets himself get hit by [Name], "H-He fatally injured you, m-my king!"

You growled at his answer, "So! Did you think I can die from such an attack?!"

He nodded and he earned a stomp to the face from you. "I-I'm sorry my king…I was worried about you…"

"I don't care, don't let this happen again! You hear me?! Don't ever doubt my strength, you dumbass!"

"Y-Yes, my king, I will do exactly that!"

"Don't call me king, it fucking pisses me off." [Name] sent a glare towards Fufur as [he/she] walked towards Harry.

"Harry, are you okay? Are you injured? Do I need to hurt him more?"

"No, I am quite fine; Neville finished healing my burns moments before you arrived. Please refrain from swearing [Name]; such bad habits are rubbing off on Draco."

"Not my fault, Nerva swears around him too… But I am glad you're not hurt."

"[Name], head back home now!" Everyone turned seeing it was Kenny, who yelled furiously at [Name]

"What? Feeling high and mighty, Kenny!?"

"No, you're injured and here you are making your injury worst! Are you an idiot to forget such an obvious thing?!"

Fufur gets up, wiping the blood from his nose off, and drags himself towards [Name]'s side. [Name] glared at Kenny, "I don't care! I will not hesitate to put Harry's well being over mine! You should feel the same over Neville!"

"Yes I feel the same, but you're completely useless if you're injured! You will be a burden to Harry, and will cause him to get harmed during battle! Go home **NOW!"**

Alice held Jasper's arm, seeing a premonition, "Please don't fight if you do you will harm Harry in that process…"

[Name] looks at her, "So you're able to see the future of my actions…fine. I will head back home…since I don't want to harm Harry, Fufur, come along."

"Y-Yes, [Name]…" He made his wings appear on his human form, and flew behind [Name].

Kenny sighs, "Thank you, I didn't want to fight her…"

"No one does… [He's/she's] a very destructive fighter, who doesn't use magic to help [him/her] in a match. It scares me how [Name] is skilled, powerful, and strategic [he/she is…" Harry added.

Alice showed a worried smile, "W-Well, at least no one came out fatally injured in this match."

Nerva walks over and carries Draco, and holds him closely, "Wake up Draco…I don't want you to go through such an awful nightmare."

"Why not ask Fufur to snap him out of it?" Emmett asked, as he had a conversation with Yue.

"It sounds easy to ask him, but Fufur will only follow [Name]'s orders and we can't ask [Name] because we need [her/him] to cool [his/her] head off… So we have an option to let Draco wake up by himself…"

"Wait, didn't you say Fufur casted a Nightmare spell on him right?" Jasper asked.

"You're right!" Harry replied.

"So, he must have casted a spell that made him stay asleep for quite a while, since it has past 20 minutes since the spell was casted." Jasper added on, "So a spell that wakes him should also free him from the Nightmare spell."

"Like in fairy tales," Nerva was just joking about the kiss, but he feels Kenny hug him tightly.

"Please don't kiss anyone else, but me…" Kenny whispers.

Nerva hides his blush by burying his face in Draco's chest.

"Well, Nerva is no help, Marth take care of this please?"

"Sure, I will cast the spell," Marth took hold of Draco; "Well first I will counter the Nightmare Spell with a Dream Spell, and then wake him up."

"Alright then," Cain sat down on the ground with his wife, Minerva, on his lap.

"Bringer of bad dreams, do not come play here Bringer of nice dreams, you are always welcome here.'' Marth casted the Dream spell on him and Draco's terrified expression changes to a more relaxed expression. "Behold my spell to wake you up," Marth slapped Draco multiply of times. Draco wakes up, annoyed, and punches Marth in the face, "That hurts, you idiot!"

Marth lets go of Draco and runs to Yuzuki, who hugs and kisses Marth's face. Edward and Harry blended in the background as the Macedon family becomes loud and slightly silly. The tense atmosphere of the fight slowly vanishes as the light atmosphere of a family having a good time replaces it.

"I like your family, Harry," Edward looked down at Harry.

"I do too, Edward, its fun to be around them and have the best siblings to rely on your time of darkness…" Harry smiled brightly and happily.

Author's Note: I wanted Fufur to be a puppy around [Name] or the 'I hope senpai notices me' act. He has a slight crush on his king, and doesn't care about the king's gender. He has a huge admiration for his king, and sees [him/her] as the strongest king of all of Hell. He tends to fantasize about his king, either sexual or just a cute image of him. Of course [Name] is a demon, and can tell when he's lustful, [he/she] tends to act violent towards him to hide the embarrassment.


	15. Chapter 15: Just A Warning, Sir!

The Family of Hell Ch. 15

Fufur enters the home of his king, "This is where you live my king-I meant [Name]?"

"Yeah...Father, are you home?!"

"Yes," Hadrian comes out of his office, "Oh Fufur nice to see you again."

"N-Nice to see you again Father of Hell," Fufur got on one of his knees and bowed to Hadrian.

"I believe you came to bring me news, right?"

"Y-Yes, it seems the rebellious demons find a person who is coming here, and use her to open the gates of Hell."

Hadrian has a serious look on his face, "Please do tell me more…"

"The demons want to bring the Hell on Earth, sir. You must be aware what destruction we demons can do to Earth."

"So do we know anything about the person?" [Name] entered the conversation.

"Unfortunately, we don't… all we know it is a female, and she as well be moving into Forks, Washington." Fufur looked at his king.

Hadrian rubs his neck, "Well, if we find out who this person is…and kill her on the spot. No hesitation…got that?"

"Understood, sir" Fufur nods.

"[Name], can you call Nyna in here please?"

"Sure thing," Fufur watched you as you left the room.

"I bet you still have more to say Fufur, am I correct?"

"Yes, some of the demons of Hell are using Satan worshippers to open portals to Earth for them. The higher ranking demons are hidden as humans, and are waiting to strike their enemies. I wish you the best my lord; I would never want anything bad happen to you or your family."

"Thank you for warning me, Fufur. Is that all?"

"No, I wish for you to watch over your son, Draco. I know you wouldn't want him hurt, right?"

"Where is this leading to Fufur?" Hadrian got up his seat, upset of what he is hearing.

"P-Please hear me out me out, sir! He may not know this, but he is being messed with the Nightmare demons. They may be low ranking demons, but they can cause great damage, especially to him, the angel of Death. Even the angel of Death has some type of fear, and they will feed off his fear, and have negative effects on him. His health will be in risk since he's the angel of death…his fears will be of death, or like your other children have been through…tossed aside like a piece of trash."

"If such feelings are to occur, Nyna or I will reassure him. But I don't think such fear will grow big since Nerva is at his side, always showering him affection and love."

Fufur smiles, "You are right, sir. I made a big deal out of nothing, and I apologize for it."

"No need to, I am prepared when such day comes." Hadrian smiled and sat back down in his seat.

Nyna entered the room, "Honey, did you need something?"

"Oh yes, come here and sit on my lap, dear." Hadrian patted his lap.

Nyna blushed and walked shyly towards him as she headed towards Hadrian. Fufur got up, "Well I'll be with [Name] as you to do your lovey-dovey stuff," and he left as quickly as he could.

[Name] heard a knock on the door, and walked over to open it. When [he/she] opened the door, [he/she] saw Harry and Edward drenched in water, "Wow, it's pouring outside, well get inside. I'll go get the towel, Harry, Edward go undress and I'll bring you spare clothes."

"But I won't get sick," Edward stated.

"I don't care, you're dripping water on the floor, and this floor is marble. I think you can guess what may happen, you mongrel idiot."

"I'm sorry for my [brother/sister]'s insult, but lets just do as [he/she] says." Harry smiled at him, and showed him the way. Edward followed and stopped immediately, 'W-Wait…undress…as in I'll be seeing him nude…May be I should take a while to walk to the bathroom…"

Harry stopped and walked towards him, "Hey is something wrong?"

"Huh, oh nothing…" Edward looked down at him. Harry grabbed his hand showed him the way, and Edward thought, 'So that plan won't work anymore…'

Harry opened the door, and Edward is amazed on how even the bathroom looks mesmerizing. He also noticed stalls in the bathrooms, and thought, 'I worried over nothing…but why do I feel disappointed.'

'How should I know,' Edward looked around, and saw Cain in the huge bathtub.

"How did you get here first?"

"Well, Edward I got something called wings, and I used them when my lazy ass doesn't want to walk." Cain got his towel, and wrapped it around his waist.

"Cain, Coma was looking for you." Harry took his sweater off, and threw it to the side.

"I know what he wants; succubi these days are super lustful!" Cain put on his slippers and went to dry his hair off.

'I'm going to tell you something once so listen up, vampire! I asked a witch in hell about your future, and guess what?!"

Edward lets out a sigh, 'What is it?'

'Well, she saw you with a grin on you face and she also said you were holding someone happily in your arms! So you may have chance with my little brother! And how many people do you know that are happily giving you their adorable little brother or sister over to you!?'

Edward appreciated his intentions, but it annoyed him that Cain did things without his consent, 'None, Cain…'

'Well then I am the first and you should be feeling glad about this!'

Edward put his shirt to the side when he heard the door open, "Well, I finally found some clothes for the two of you!"

[Name] handed the clothes to Edward and Harry, and dried Harry's hair.

Author's Note: I'm so lazy to go through this chapter, but I'm so embarrassed about my last chapter! I had so many mistakes! I'll be doing more interactions of Emmett and Coma, but for now lets see Harry and Edward become closer…slowly. Cain is such a loud and easy going guy once you get to know him, but it can be demanding in certain times.


	16. Chapter 16: The Gate of Hell's Catalyst

The Family of Hell Ch. 16

[Later]

Bella moved back to her birth town, and looks around the town. A manor with an eerie look to it captures her attention, and is drawn to it. She is unaware with every step she takes; a low ranking demon makes its way to Earth. She doesn't see where she walks, and trips, but doesn't feel the concrete floor.

"Oh miss, are you okay? You're not hurt, are you?"

Bella immediately looks up to who caught her, and sees Nyna with a worried look on her face. Nyna tilts her head to the side, wondering why the girl is just staring at her. Bella snaps out of her trance, "Oh yes I'm fine." She gets out of Nyna's grip, and thanks her. When she leaves, Nyna glances over her shoulder, and pulls out her cell phone. She makes a quick call to Hadrian, "Dear? You know about the girl who is opening portals to Hell, I found her…"

"You did?! Did you kill her?!"

"Nope, instead I have a better plan…I like my victims to have fear knowing the person they can trust…betrays them."

Hadrian chuckles, "One of the many reasons why I love you Nyna, you love to make things so dramatic."

Nyna smiles, "I love you too dear," she hangs up on him, and continues to make her daily walks. Bella couldn't take out the image of Nyna from her mind; she has never seen someone with so much beauty. She was much more mesmerizing than all of the models out there in the world, and she wanted to know about the beautiful woman. She ran back home so she can ask her father about her. On the way home, she over heard two chatting ladies speaks about a family full of beautiful people. She came up to the ladies, and asked about the family. One of them answered, "You must be new if you haven't seen or heard about them, they are the Macedon Family. You must have run into one of them, Nyna Macedon, the mother of the stunning children."

Bella was awed that Nyna was a mother, she seemed so young to her, "But she looks like she's in her 20's…"

"I know right! We all wonder the same for the father," the other lady added and continued to speak to the other lady. Bella leaves and a small desire grew in her to meet the Macedons Family. As she headed home, the low ranking demons followed her to feed off her soul and energy. Fufur watched from afar, with a big sinister grin on his face, "Those demons will slowly kill her, so we don't have to get our hands dirty…"

[The Next Day]

Even though it has been a week since the Macedon family moved, they are still receiving the same stares they got when they first moved here. Marth had to keep his image and act on so no bad rumor is told to the press. Yuzuki glared at the girls who stared at her husband as they walked to class. When Bella entered the high school the well known family is in, she was paralyzed by their beauty and the air around them. [Name] noticed Bella staring, and whispered something to Yue, and Yue nodded and walked over to Cain.

"Cain, [Name] says she found the girl mom described, so do carry out dad's plan or mom's?"

"We most likely know [Name] will go out with dad's plan, but not right now since everyone is here. I'm going with mom's plan; it suits me better, since getting along with people is easy."

Yue nodded, "Agreed, and most of us agree with mom's plan, it doesn't make us a big suspect if a case comes out about her." Yue stopped whispering to Cain, and departed to his class. Cain looked at his wife, "Tell [Name] to follow out mom's plan, since dad also agreed with her plan…"

Minerva went to go to her [brother's/sister's] classroom and tell her before the bell rings.

Author's Note: This chapter is quite short isn't it? Well I'll make it up with the next chapter, but I hope this chapter satisfies you. Which plan do you like better, Hadrian's or Nyna's?


	17. Chapter 17: A Vague Presence Lurks Here

The Family of Hell Ch. 17

[Name] didn't want to follow with [his/her] mother's plan, "If we follow her plan, then more demons will surface to Earth, and it won't be the low ranking demons only. With Moloch, and his marching horde on the opponent side, then we can't take the risk and wait…"

"I know what you mean…but we will be using the hypnosis spell, but after we get to know her for two days. You know that is how the hypnosis spell works, right?"

"Yeah…" you sighed as you went to go your seat. Minerva left your classroom and ran to her class to catch up with Cain.

'I have to kill her as soon as possible…we can't let the rebellious demons on Earth or they'll bring the war here…The war we tried to escape from…'

Harry noticed his [sister/brother] seem troubled with something and was going to ask why, but the bell rang. Harry was worried over his older siblings and the discussion with the plan they will be using to take down the catalyst of the gates of Hell.

With the small amount of spare time they had in class, Harry got up and walked over to [Name].

"Hey [Name], why do you want to get rid of her as quickly as possible, what would happen?"

"If the opposing demons who want to get rid of Dad as the Devil, reach Earth, then they will wreak havoc on Earth. And remember my promise to you," you took hold of Harry's hand and held it tightly, "No…I didn't promise…I vowed on our contract that I will protect Earth…the place of many happy memories…"

Harry smiled and chuckled, but it was replaced with a serious look in his eyes, "Who are the leaders in the enemies' armies?"

"Well one is Moloch, I heard from Lucifer that Alocer, Buer, Ronwe, and Zagan are in charge of the armies. Many in the army are low class and low rank demons. We can't take action because they have a family possession of ours, the Demonbrandt and the magic seal to the Phoenix demon, Ad Astra. I'm tired of entering war, but at the same time I want to…"

Harry patted your head smiling, "Well, we'll have to send the secret police force, Nergal."

"He only listens to Neville, and Neville gets scared around him. You have seen how he hides behind Kenny when he comes, but I can't blame him. It seems every demon seems to love you angels a lot…"

"There is a demon that likes you, Fufur." Harry grinned.

[Name] sighs, "It's worst now, he got a job here, and he lives with us…Can't we send him back?"

"Well he's our messenger, so no," Harry looked at his older sibling.

[Name] slumped in [his/her] chair, "He's our substitute teacher too! He's going to favorite us, because he can't ever be rude to no one in the Macedon Family."

"True, well pack your stuff quickly; we only have one minute left 'till the bell rings."

Yue and Coma had a P.E. and showed everyone that they weren't just people with beautiful looks, but much more athletic than everyone else. Naturally, some of the athletes got jealous of them, and had malicious thoughts of the Macedon family. Yue approached one of them and asked, "Hey how about we have a race to see who the better athlete here is?" Coma hugged his brother's arm and whispered in his ear, "Are you sure? You sprained your ankle, and it's still sore."

"I'm positive, Coma. So what do you say?"

The athlete agreed, hoping to prove to everyone that there is one thing the Macedon family is not better at. Coma watched as his brother got in position to run track, "Ready! Set! GO!"

The athlete began to run, but noticed Yue stay behind, "What an idiot!"

Yue, seconds late, starts to run, and within a few seconds he already caught up with the athlete.

"We're doing 5 laps, I forgot to tell, so don't waste too much of your energy." The way Yue ran, it made it seem by his third lap he would be out of breath. Since he is a demon in a human body, his lungs are larger than that of a human's, and he is the third fastest in the family. The athlete with each lap was starting to run out of breath and become tired. Yue kept going at the same speed he started out with, and was finished with his laps under 8 minutes. Some of the students in the buildings were looking out the windows as they saw the race, and a girl said to her friend, "Is there anything the Macedon can't do? I don't want to challenge them, because I don't want to make a fool out of myself."

Coma handed a water bottle to Yue, "Sit on the bench; I'll wrap new bandages around your wounds."

Yue sits down on a bench, and lets Coma change his bandages, "You don't have to replace them, Coma."

"J-Just in case…" Coma looked up at his brother.

As each Macedon passed their classes with such ease, there were as many people who envied them as much as they were loved. As the bell for lunch rang, the Macedon family and Cullen family sat together, and many around them stared at the two beautiful families sit together. Bella stared at them, and blushed when Coma smiled at her and waved.

"Who are you waving at, Coma?" Alice asked him.

"Hm, oh it was the young lady who is staring in this direction," Coma smiled at her.

"Seems like you guys have people who are jealous and envious of your abilities," Emmett looked at them, grinning.

"Well that is only in the academic and athletic talents we have, our musical talents shine brightly with Harry, Draco, Nerva, Neville, and Kenny."

"What do you guys play?" Alice looked at Draco first, curious to what instruments they play.

"Oh, I'm able to play both the violin and viola," Draco continued to eat the lunch Nyna made for him.

"How about you Harry?"

Harry put the book he was reading down, and answered, "Well I learned to play the harp, and the saxophone."

Alice looked at Neville, who shyly answered, "Well I play the flute, trumpets, and a harmonica."

Kenny answered, "Well I play the piano, accordion, the organ, and the clarinets."

Lastly, Nerva answered, "I play the drums, guitar, cornet, Pump organ, and the ocarina."

"Wow! I hope we can hear you play those instruments one day!" Alice smiled.

"We'd like you to hear us play, and we will actually be playing soon, well Kenny is."

"Really, when is that?"

Nerva whispered in her ear, "He is practicing for the contest he entered. My lover is such a hard worker," he grinned and blushed.

Kenny looked at his music sheets, and the type of music he does is horror. "Maybe I should do an unnerving and dark music, but more calming…"

Nerva smiled and kissed his lover in public, and Kenny blushed red but didn't push him away.

Cain sighed, "Please be aware of where you are Nerva…you'll bring trouble to Kenny and yourself…"

Nerva shrugged and hugged his lover, "I don't care, I'll show my love to him front of the school. I don't have something called embarrassment, but maybe he does."

Kenny blushed and covered his face, "J-Just be quiet Nerva…"

Emmett noticed something on Coma's neck, "Hey, Coma is that a tattoo on your neck?"

Coma hid whatever it was, "I'll tell you later, it is quite crowded here to say what it is…"

Jasper nudged Emmett, "It isn't just Coma, you know?"

Emmett looked at Nerva, and saw something similar to Coma's but it had a different symbol in the circle.

Alice unconsciously said, "Maybe it has something to do with them being…"

Her mouth was covered by Edward, "Maybe some things shouldn't be said here…We catch the attentions of many here…"

Cain nodded in agreement, "It is better to discuss such things somewhere else…"

A demon lurked in La Push, and the Macedons, except Draco, felt its vague presence. Draco stared out the window, "I thought I felt the presence of demon, must be my imagination."


	18. Chapter 18: I Found You, Pitiful Demon!

The Family of Hell Ch. 18

xXShirouNekoXx

Cain got up from his seat and signaled to the Cullen Family to follow him. Draco got up, "I have to go find out what that feeling was, Neville, will you accompany me?"

"Y-Yes," Neville got up and followed behind Draco.

Nerva and Kenny got up. "We'll go with you"

Draco looked over his shoulder, "Sit back down, we can handle this job ourselves…" He dragged a nervous Neville out of the cafeteria.

Cain looked around before speaking, "Those marks you noticed on us, they are our demon seals, and of course angels have ones too…"

"So the demons seals are for humans to be able to summon you am I correct?" Jasper asked.

"You're correct; of course we have our conditions if you summon us."

Emmett saw a bit of pain in Cain's eyes, "Did something happen when you get summoned?"

"With Coma…he loves children, but a pedophiliac man used him to trick children to come with him, and Coma cried every time he did such deed. He had a child before…" Cain blushes red and scratches his cheek, "Forget what I just said…"

Alice giggled, "It probably was your child," she only meant to tease, but didn't think she was right.

"N-Now remember not every demon is able to reproduce, so many use a succubus to have a child…" Cain's face was red like a tomato, and he covered his mouth to stop himself from rambling on. 'But…the child died minutes later after his birth…' Cain thought.

Emmett asked curiously, "Does he do that with other demons?"

"Nope, he only will reproduce with the Macedon family until he finds a partner," Cain smirked, "Are you interested in him? As a great big brother, I will hand him over to you! Do you know how many wish to be in your position?! They are probably 150 guys and 70 girls who would want that! And that is just from this school, I know because I can smell the lust off them!"

"Why so little girls would want him?" Alice asked.

"Well if you saw him with a long hair wig, he already has the build of a girl, and with the wig he seems like a real girl. Plus, he is very adorable little brother, any girl feels awkward that their lover looks like a girl and is better looking than them."

A black mist surrounds Cain, "Aren't you guys disgusted with his brother or sister complex? I am, and it gives me the chills on how much he loves them to the point of obsession."

Asmoday appears behind him, a demon with three heads, where of the first is like a Bull, the second like a Man, and the third like a Ram, and he has the tail of a serpent and from his mouth issue flames of fire. His feet are webbed like those of a Goose. He sits upon an infernal Dragon, and bears in his hand a Lance with a Banner. He is first and choicest under the Power of Amaymon, he goes before all other.

This was the first time that they had seen Cain's demon, and they felt the fire lightly dance on their cold skin. Asmoday disliked Cain's brother and sister complexes, but didn't make him change those feelings about them. "Well this is the Cullen Family," Asmoday floats around them and his face shows disgust, "Just a family of weak vampires…"

Bella was heading to class early, but hears faint voices, and walks a bit slower.

Alice, upset by Asmoday's comment, comments, "Well we got off topic, have you suffered anything painful when you're summoned?"

"Well, yes…but my memories aren't for the faint of heart," Cain wears a sad smile on his face.

Bella overhears their conversation, 'Summoned?' She hides behind a few lockers to overhear their conversation.

Edward, glaring at Asmoday, "Can you go back into Cain, you're being a pain in the-"

Asmoday frowns, "You think I'll take orders from you runt!" He manifests completely, and is twice Edward's size and looks down at him, "If you wish to command me, how about sign a deal with the devil?"

"Hmph, I'd never do something like that you idiot," Edward growls.

Cain lifts his shirt up, and has Asmoday's demon seal on his stomach, "Asmoday, as your host and master, I command you to return into my body. You are not to leave my body until I say so, you got that?"

Asmoday sighs, "Fine, you killed my happy mood," Asmoday returns to his black, hazy smoke form, and slowly enters Cain's body through the seal. Bella was shocked at the discovery she found, and thought, 'Do his brothers and sister know he has a demonic seal on him?! I should tell the, but they'll think I'm crazy…and I can never approach those people…'

As Cain and The Cullen Family discussed about the demon seals, Draco and Neville went to investigate the faint presence of a demon.

"D-Draco, this is the last demon you need to exterminate so you can go up to the next hierarchy level, the Archangel, right?"

"Yeah, and I won't let you get in my way, got that?" Draco glanced over his shoulder as he flew to La Push. Neville nodded and slowly landed on the branch of a tree.

The demon felt their presence, a wave of alarm and immediately looked for a place to hide, "Damn, I need to find a hiding spot!" The demon saw Leah and Jacob walk towards Sam and grins mischievously, "I found somewhere or someone to be my hiding spot," and flies over to them. Jacob turns around, "Did you guys feel that?"

"Feel what," Sam looks at Jacob, confused.

"A cold sinister presence, I felt it behind me…"

Leah and Sam look at each other then at Jacob, "Are you sure it wasn't just a breeze, this isn't the time to tell scary stories…"

Jacob sighs, "Fine, don't believe me then," he sees a familiar face in the trees from the corner of his eye, and looks over. He sees Draco land on the branch, but doesn't see his black feathery wings, "Hey! Aren't you the kid that didn't want us on his property?!"

Draco scowled, "Damn, it had to come hide here…"

Neville comes out from the shadows looking around, and sees Leah and Sam, "H-Hello…"

"Hello Neville, Seth isn't here if that's who you're looking for," Leah looks at him.

"You know them/him," Draco and Jacob look at their companion.

Neville nods, and Leah & Sam explain to Jacob how they met Neville. "Well either way, I found the demon and will exterminate without hesitation," Draco's scythe slowly becomes visible as he lands and head toward Jacob.

Jacob takes a step back very time Draco gets closer, "H-Hey why are you walking towards me?!"

Draco replies, "Obvious, you have the demon I look for inside of you," he begins to run towards him, "Don't worry your time to die isn't today." He jumps but before he swings his scythe, the demon controls Jacob and forces him to punch Draco in the stomach. Draco falls to the ground, gasping for air, and cries a bit from the unbearable pain, but tries to get up. He glares at Jacob, holding his stomach with one hand and his scythe with the other, and goes in for the attack.

Neville watched from the sidelines, praying that his brother will be okay, and closes his eyes to pray, "Lord, I want to thank you for all you have done for me and all that you will continue to help me do in my life. But I wish…no I want to ask that you give Draco the strength he needs during this match as the he slowly goes up to the rank to Archangel. Please my lord, please grant me this one selfish wish," he whispered in his fist.

Sandalphon receives Neville's prayer, and smiles, "I have been informed by God that, our Lord, will grant you your wish, Barachiel, and I hope this pleases you…our Lord has allowed Draco to show his true form."

Neville opens his eyes, relieved, looks over at Draco, "Please, Draco, show us your true form."

Draco decided to show his true form, silver robotic like mask appears along with four faces with the same mask, but with many eyes on the masks. He grows what seem like four thousand wings, and a huge black cloak covers his body. His halo is quite different than others, it resembles a current of black lightning bolts circulating his head, and he is now twice his height. He extends his right hand out, "I, Azrael, will be the one who will exterminate a useless, rebellious, and disgusting creature like yourself, you pathetic demon."

Leah and Sam help out Azrael, and hold onto Jacob as tightly as they can, and Azrael goes in for the attack. Jacob, being in the influence of a demon, is much stronger than they are combined, and escapes their grip and Draco's attack. Draco chuckles, "You are just a dim-witted demon aren't you? You just triggered the binding spell known to those you have been chosen by Azrael, the Black Smoke Chain Binding spell." Jacob looks down, feeling a very cold smoke surround him, and form a strong, thick black chain tightly secured around his body. The demon learns to use Jacob's voice, and uses it to his advantage, "H-Hey, y-you're not going to hurt me right? I-I don't to die just yet…"

Draco sighs, "You're a fool…like I'll fall for such a simple trick like that…quite pitiful," Draco walks towards. He is three feet away from Jacob and puts his scythe centimeters from his neck, "Die you stupid demon…" He pulls his scythe back and swings it back and kills the demon inside of Jacob. Jacob, feeling drained and sick, slowly looses conscious and as the chains fade away he falls to the ground. A ray of light shows the shadow of Uriel, and slowly lets his feet touch the ground as he flaps his wings. "I, Uriel, have come to grant your wish of rising to the next rank, Archangel. Now, Draco, which angel would you want to form an alliance with?"

Draco thinks for a moment and replies, "The archangel I have chosen is Haniel," he looks at Uriel.

He smiles at Draco, "If that is what you want, you have earned it through your hard work." He snaps his finger and looks up, "Here he comes, the one whose name means 'Glory of God', Haniel."

Haniel's face stunned Leah and Sam, Haniel's beauty rivaled the Macedon's beauty, "You must be Draco, well I will be putting my trust in you and I hope you do the same.

(Let us take a moment to describe Haniel)

Haniel's eyes were a mesmerizing color that resembled the sunset, pink, orange, and yellow. His face had fine features such as his nose looked smooth, small, and delicate; while his lips were a cherry blossom pink color and soft as the petals of rose in the prime of its beauty. His hair was long, silky, and gleams in the ray of light from Heaven, and his hair was a brownish honey color that was being played with by the wind. His outfit was silk and lace, of soft colors like white, purple, green, and silver; he wore as his halo a flower crown of lilies, jasmines, and roses with a white lace veil covering his face.

(All right then back to the story!)

Draco stared at the archangel in front of him, "H-Hello Haniel," he blushed as he looked at him.

Neville was smiling, proud of his brother, "Now you're an archangel too, Draco."

Haniel smiled, leaving his angel seal on Draco's back, and entered through it. Draco clutched his chest and smiled, "I'm finally an archangel," he looks at Uriel, "Thank you St. Uriel…"

"There is no need for the Saint, but you're welcome Draco." He leaves back to Heaven, and the ray of light slowly vanishes as he gets closer to the gates of Heaven. Draco turns to Jacob, and heals any injuries he might have, and Leah, along with Sam, carry Jacob home.

Neville approaches Draco, "Let's go home and tell father and mother about your new rank."

"Yeah," Draco smiled and let his beautiful white wings spread out before taking flight back home with Neville a few feet away from him. Neville and Draco notice that Nerva and Kenny are there floating in mid-air waiting for them, "Did you come to pick us up?"

Nerva hugged Draco, "I was so worried about you! I'm so happy for you though, your wings are now white and you no longer need your gloves."

"Yeah," Draco took his gloves off and touched Nerva, happy to see that Nerva's skin no longer rots with his touch. Kenny smiled, "Well let us go home, Mom wishes to speak to us." He leads the way and Neville follows him along with Draco and Nerva.

[At School!]

Cain taps on Emmett's shoulder, "Hey I need to speak to you, Emmett. Follow me into my car, I feel lazy to look for a quiet and private place to talk to you about a certain matter…"

Emmett looked over his shoulder, "Sure," and he followed Cain into his car. Cain unlocks his car, and opens one of the doors for Emmett, and opens the door on the driver's side. Emmett and Cain get in the car at the same time, and close the door so they can begin to converse on a matter Cain wanted to speak about.

"Well, Emmett, the reason I need to speak to you is…I'll be taking your vampire like appearance," he touches Emmett's chest and seems to be pulling out something from him. Emmett is shocked, feeling his heart beat once more, warmth spreading through his body, and seeing color return to skin, "W-What did you do?!"

"I already told, but don't worry you're still immortal," he snaps his finger in front of Emmett's face, "Now rest Emmett."

Emmett feels drowsy and falls asleep, "Damn…it…"

Cain smirks, "I hope you like your meal today…"


	19. Chapter 19: OH MY GOD!

The Family of Hell Ch. 19

(Contains some sexual content, just warning you all)

Cain put his seatbelt on, and for the unconscious Emmett sitting next to him, "Alright then, let's head over to my house…"

Cain drove back home, and Minerva, who watched him drive off, "What are you planning now Cain?"

Alice looked at her, "Did you say something, Minerva?"

"Oh, I was just talking to myself," she smiled at her.

Once it was 4'o clock exact, Cain brought in a blindfolded Coma into a room, "I know you haven't had your fill, but I found you someone who is willing to give you your dinner tonight…"

Coma, who is breathing heavily, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt, replied, "R-Really?"

"Yup, but you're not allowed to take your blindfold off okay?" Cain made Coma sit down on the edge of the bed. Coma nodded and wondered who he found for him. Cain smirked, and left the room, "Enjoy to your heart's content." When he left the room, he turned his head to the right, and found an angry wife.

Minerva looked at him, her arms crossed, "You drugged them both didn't you? You do know this could be counted as rape?"

"Ah, no I didn't, but nice to know. Either way, you know he is Coma's type, so what is the harm?"

"What's the harm? You know this could make them change their opinion on us, and it'll cause father some trouble…"

"But how did you find out about this anyways, dear?"

"The empty bottle of aphrodisiac, and I know you would never drink that when having sex with Coma," she looked at him furiously.

"So you caught me red-handed, and what do you want me to do now?"

"Stop him, which is what I want you to do…**NOW….**"

"_Stop him_? Did I hear correctly? No way, I don't want to get between a succubus and his dinner…no freaking way…" He waves his hands frantically, looking a bit nervous at her.

Coma got on top of his dinner, who was waking up, and sat on his crotch. Emmett's vision was hazy, but became clear, and saw a blindfolded sitting on his hard crotch, he as well was breathing heavily. Coma giggled, "Oh my, you're quite big aren't you? But don't worry I'll take care of it for you~" He leaned in to kiss Emmett's chest and smirked at him, "Your heart is beating so quickly~ Are you excited to feel the pleasure I can make you feel?" Emmett was quiet, surprised how Coma is trying to be seductive, but he blushed on how cute and hard he was trying to be seducing. He gasped when Coma grinded against him, and felt him kiss his neck, but stopped him. Coma, confused, held his hands to his chest, "D-Did I anger you? I-I'm sorry…"

"A-Ah, you d-didn't but I don't like being submissive," Emmett noticed his voice sounded different. Coma smiled, "T-That's good to know, so please show me your dominant side~"

He pinned Coma down, taken over by the lust, roughly kissed him and Coma wrapped his arms around his neck. Emmett licked Coma's lips, and hears Coma moan, and opens his mouth for him.

Emmett slips his tongue into his mouth, slowly loosing himself to Lust, but snaps out of it. He lightly pushes Coma away, causing him to be confused on what he did wrong. Emmett was going to get off the bed, but feels Coma's arms wrap around his waist, "…It seems I have to tie you up won't I?"

Emmett knew he was still blindfolded, but he can feel Coma stare lustfully at him. Coma grabbed the bulge in his pants, and used his hands to rub it. Emmett gasped and moaned, but covered his mouth, won't submit himself to lust, 'D-Damn, it feels so good, s-so this is a succubus's skill in pleasuring their partners…'

Coma threw Emmett back on the bed, and got on top, "Did you think I'd let a delicious meal get a way so easily~ Seems like I'll have to tease you a bit~" Coma undressed Emmett even more and began to grind against him, moaning and gasping.

Emmett watched as Coma did that, and couldn't help but watch the smaller male tried to tease him.

Minerva tapped her foot, as she waited for Cain to go in, "What are you waiting for?"

"I-If I go in…Coma will be upset, and someone else will be too…"

"I don't care; every action has its consequences…"

Cain hesitated, but decided to enter quietly, and blushed red when he sees Emmett cum, and thinks, 'Man…this is so awkward…to interrupt when they're probably in heat from the aphrodisiac…' He walks slowly and carefully out the door, and to the kitchen. When he gets back, he stands at the threshold of the door, seeing something big being thrusted into Coma, and looks over to his wife. She was blushing and decided to leave them be much to Cain's happiness. Cain slowly and silently closes the door, and leaves. After a few hours, Emmett comes out fully dress, worn-out, and walking down the stairs slowly. Hadrian sees him, but smells a certain smell emit from him, and asks, "Emmett, if you don't mind, did you perhaps been the meal of a certain succubus."

"Y-Yeah, your son, Cain, tricked me," Emmett, still human, looked at Hadrian. Hadrian groans, "I'm extremely sorry for the problematic situation he put you, it won't happen again. Follow me though; we must give your vampire abilities back."

"O-Okay," Emmett walked behind him as he led him in to his office.

Hadrian gave back Emmett his vampire form, but chuckled. Emmett looks at him, confused, "Is something funny, sir?"

"Oh well it seems like you enjoyed the many pleasures a succubus can give you in a limited time."

"Limited time…?"

"Oh yes, a succubus is highly skilled in the sin of Lust, and just by a single kiss, they know every single turn on their partners like. Coma being only pleasuring his brothers, but doesn't have too much experience, but now he does. I'm quite grateful you helped him gain such experience, and now he can be much suitable for a partner."

"What do you mean?"

"Coma can now be suitable to mate with an incubus, human, or anything he pleases. He will leave his mark on his partner," Hadrian gets a piece of paper and sketches a symbol that resembles that pentagram star, "Oh, but are you disappointed he didn't mark you as his partner, even though he said such nice things about you while you guys were doing it."

Emmett looked at him in utter shock, and Hadrian chuckled, "Youth is full of energy and can be quite loud in this quiet home."

He hid his face in embarrassment as Hadrian muffled his laugh, "But of course he can't mark you…if he can't see his partner. Well, I wish you luck on how you try not to be awkward around my son after this occasion." He left the room, smiling, and headed towards Cain's room.

Emmett was about to walk out of the room and bumps into Coma, "O-Oh sorry…"

Coma smiles at him sweetly, "Oh it's okay," and continued his way to get a glass of water. He left the home, with anger towards Cain, but decided to take it out on him tomorrow.

The next day, [Name] sat down to eat lunch, but felt some weird atmosphere, "Why is it fucking quiet here like someone just died?" Then [Name] realizes it's just between Coma and Emmett, "My god you two! Just speak so this fucking awkward atmosphere disappears! Oh I'll tell you guys my joke I found, what do you get when you cross a snowman with a vampire?"

"This isn't the time [Name]…"Cain said.

[Name] glares at Cain and says in a low voice, "Don't fucking interrupt me when I'm trying to say a joke," and finishes the joke, "Frostbite…Hahaha…"

Alice and Edward chuckle at how lame the joke was, but there is still a awkward atmosphere.


End file.
